


[Podfic of] The Evening Shadows and the Stars

by silvergrrrl



Series: [Podfic of] Marshal'verse [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, US marshals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergrrrl/pseuds/silvergrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary by fluffernutter8: Even when things seem to be going right, coincidence isn't always a friend. Sequel to The Holy Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Evening Shadows and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evening Shadows and the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125005) by [fluffernutter8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8). 



> [fluffernutter8](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/profile), thank you so much for allowing me to read the great stories in the Marshal'verse!
> 
> Layout: based on [Simple Fancy by Eos Rose](http://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/71344.html)

Cover art by fluffernutter8 and silvergrrrl

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Evening%20Shadows%20a.mp3) | **Size:** 14.4 MB | **Duration:** 15:28  
  
[M4A](http://brilliant-disguise.net/vmpodfic/VERONICA%20MARS_%20The%20Evening%20Shadows%20a.m4a) | **Size:** 14.9 MB | **Duration:** 15:28  
  
Win: Right click  & Save As  
Mac: Ctrl-click & Save As

  
---|---


End file.
